elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Serpentine Dragon
Possible Lord of the Rings reference The serpentine dragons resemble the fell beast from peter Jacksons Lord of The Rings, adding that as trivia if anyone dissagrees please look it up before deleting That is very true, I have to agree with you there every time I see that loading screen with Miraak on its back I think "Lord of the rings" . And does anybody know what level these dragons appear or if there only a one time encounter because ive only seen this dragon twice the one that was gaurding first one to bend will and the one in apocrufa (cant spell it) but that one dosn't count because it was named. Just gonna say, there've been MANY types of dragon in our own mythology. Tolkein himself was so absorbed in it all that he likely just took the coolest parts for his creatures. I don't think it's so much a reference as a convenient resemblance. Encountered (randomly?) near the entrance to Hrothmund's Barrow with Frost Breath (this should be added to the Page) no interesting loot, 3 bones 3 scales, 347 gold. Character is lvl 80. MrBenMelon (talk) 12:14, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Knowing the success and acclaim of the Lord of The Rings film trilogy by Peter Jackson and New Line Cinema, the Serpentine Dragon is more than likely a deliberate reference to the Fell Beasts which the Nazgul ride. Also, seeing that Dragonborn is modern entertainment, it no doubt has some sort of cultural references built into it. Whether these are easter eggs or direct homage does not matter. There is no way of knowing except from the developers themselves if the content in question is clearly and obviously a reference to something else in modern culture. Thus we cannot safely say that the Serpentine Dragon's resemblance to the Nazguls' Fell Beast mounts, but we can say that it is still possibly intended due to the age we live in. As the original contributor of the content we are discussing, I firmly believe that the statement in question does belong somewhere in the article due to its relevance as a possible cultural reference, although not a certain one. (PearPecker (talk) 00:37, January 3, 2013 (UTC)) Level? Do we know for certain how strong a Serpentine Dragon really is? I mean, Legendary types pop up around level 78, and I've seen Serpentines in the 50s and 60s. And what's more, Serpentine dragons don't seem all that strong when compared to, say, the Revered or the Legendary. My guess is that it's somewhere between them and Ancient Dragons. I've been wrong before, so if anyone knows for sure, then feel free to correct me. Spiegel1 (talk) 16:13, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Where can you find his dragon EXACTLY? I can never find this and im level 57. I wanna ride one so bad. DarkSaiyanMitsubi (talk) 19:49, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Edit warring Could somebody with the power to lock this page please do so? This edit warring is really getting old. 17:02, February 8, 2013 (UTC) : If it happens again I will lock it for a bit. Jimeee (talk) 17:04, February 8, 2013 (UTC) : Thank you, Jimeee. Swift responses like these are pretty great, I must say. Keep up the good work. 17:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Factual correction The lines "their skin is of a much smoother texture than that of other dragons and lacks visible scales, also similar to snakes" don't sound that thought-through phrasing wise. Every species of snake on this planet (don't know about Nirn though, I guess...) has clearly visible scales all over their bodies, unless an individual is suffering from a rare disorder (a disorder that has been perpetuated in the pet trade as "scaleless" varieties -- not unlike other genetic disorders that pet breeders have become fond of and decided to select for, and just like many other odd mutations that people for some reason find interesting, "scaleless" mutations are not very pleasant for the afflicted and these individuals are quickly wiped out in the wild).